Together
by melissarxy1
Summary: finished Title totally sucks, and doesn't have much to do with the fic, some help on that would be appreciated. Yet another Lancitty songfic R&R please
1. Never Had a Dream Come True

Author's Note- *Sigh* Okay, dear readers, it's official I'm obsessed. Well, I guess you could call this one a songfic, although I am using more than one song. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Today's song is "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7. I'm not usually into that type of music but this song just stood out to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Never Had a Dream Come True  
  
~*~  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty looked up at her ceiling the words running through her head: /You're nothing but a hood!/ She rolled onto her stomach burying her head in her pillow. After that fight she had seen Lance in the hallway of the high school right after the Brotherhood was expelled. There they had completely broken up, Kitty spent the next period in the bathroom crying.  
  
~*~  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
~*~  
  
She had tried to forget him, God how she tried, but she couldn't. Her mind just kept whispering: /you can't forget true love./ She would then try to convince herself that if it was really true love then she'd find him again, now, two years later, she was still alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
~*~  
  
She got up realizing that she was never going to fall asleep. She went to the balcony and looked down. Rogue was sitting with Remy. The two were holding hands talking.  
  
Kitty sighed going back inside. She had tried to date but had quickly found that it was impossible to forget him. It wasn't fair for her to date some guy when Lance still had her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
~*~  
  
She had tried rationalizing it, thinking that the reason was the fact that he had been her first and only lover, but rationalizing it didn't help. All it did was make her miss him more, because it reminded her of that night.  
  
They had planned a picnic and it had started raining so they ran until they found an empty cave. Then they spread the blanket out on the cave-floor. They sat together watching as the rain fell. He kissed her and told her that he loved her, for the first time. Smiling, and near tears, she whispered that she felt the same. They then made love as the rain fell and the thunder rolled.  
  
~*~  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
~*~  
  
She still couldn't hear a thunderstorm or watch the rain without thinking about him. She sat down on her bed feeling tears prickle her eyes. It had been two damn years! Why couldn't she get over him?  
  
~*~  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
~*~ 


	2. The Dance

Author's note- just in case you're new to my fics I am OBSESSED with music by Bon Jovi. Well, today's song is Bon Jovi's "All About Loving You." Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dance  
  
~*~  
  
Looking at the pages of my life  
  
Faded memories of me and you  
  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
~*~  
  
Lance sighed looking at the picture on his nightstand, Kitty. He shook his head straightening his jacket. "Wanda?" he called.  
  
"Coming!" she called. She came down in a short low-cut black dress.  
  
"Hey," he said in greeting. "Don't let Pietro see that."  
  
Wanda smirked. "Pietro! We're leaving!" The speed-demon rushed down the stairs.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he demanded looking at his twin.  
  
"My job here is done," she said. "Let's go." Lance followed her out.  
  
"Wanda!" Pietro called. "You can't-" he was cut off by the slamming of the door. He sighed.  
  
"Dude, did he go?" Fred asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yes, plan: get Lance to stop moping and back with that annoying Valley- Girl has been put in motion," Pietro said.  
  
"I still can't believe Wanda's going with Todd," Fred said shaking his head.  
  
"Fred! I'm trying to repress here!"  
  
~*~  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
~*~  
  
At the gym  
  
/How did I let her talk me into this?/ Lance wondered. Wanda had been allowed to go to the school and when she heard about the upcoming dance she had asked that he take her, claiming that she couldn't find a date. Not wanting to risk being hit by one of her hex bolts he agreed. Now that he was here though. . .  
  
"Lance, can I borrow your date?" Todd asked approaching.  
  
"If she wants," Lance shrugged surprised when Wanda walked onto the dance floor with him. He walked over to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass leaning against the wall as he drank. It was then that he saw her. Out on the dance floor with Rogue was Kitty. She was dressed in a spaghetti-strap light purple dress with a slit on the side.  
  
He froze his eyes following her movements. Rogue saw him and her eyes widened slightly. She nudged Kitty who turned and froze. Their eyes met from across the room. He threw his cup in the trash approaching slowly. Kitty walked away from Rogue to meet him halfway. They stared into each other's eyes neither speaking.  
  
"Hey," he said finally.  
  
"Hi," she returned her voice husky. An old Bon Jovi song began playing and he extended a hand.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked.  
  
Kitty turned to Rogue who nudged her forward. Kitty actually almost appeared frightened of the prospect. "Do it or Ah'll leave ya here." The younger girl nodded taking Lance's hand and allowing him to lead her to another part of the room.  
  
"Your plan worked?" a voice said behind her. She turned smiling at Remy.  
  
"Of course, Ah told Pietro it would," she said. "Now we just have ta hope that they work things out."  
  
~*~  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
~*~  
  
Lance and Kitty looked at each other a few seconds before Lance reached out pulling her close placing his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two began moving together. Both were completely lost. This felt so right but they knew they shouldn't be doing it.  
  
"I've missed you," Kitty whispered.  
  
"I missed you two, kitten," he responded.  
  
Kitty looked into his eyes feeling tears burning in her eyes. "And I still love you. I couldn't stop." He lowered his head and they kissed gently.  
  
"Don't cry, kitten."  
  
~*~  
  
I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you too," he whispered finally. "I didn't stop for one moment." She laid her head on his shoulder content to just dance with him, be held in his arms one more time.  
  
"What next?" she asked after a few seconds. This was the question they both were dreading.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "Can we just say: 'screw the past'? Magneto's gone, there's nothing to keep us apart."  
  
~*~  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
  
~*~  
  
"'Screw the past'?" Kitty asked. "That's a good motto for our relationship."  
  
He smiled kissing her softly. "I just figure that, well, as long as we're together, who cares about all the rest of this crap?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I know, we both have our responsibilities but can't we just be us? Lance and Kitty, two people who are in love?"  
  
"That was, like, almost poetic," she said smiling up at him. "I agree, Mr. Alvers, 'screw the past,' let's just be us."  
  
He grinned. "You, pretty kitty, rock."  
  
Kitty groaned burying her head in his shoulder. "La-ance!" His grin widened as he lowered his head capturing her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
fini 


End file.
